


BITE

by SandrC



Series: Balance My Deeds With My Misdeeds [15]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Relationships, Porn With Plot, Taako Tuesday, actually not about Taako here, not on a tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Kiss me on the mouth and set me free
  
  Sing me like a choir
  
  I can be the subject of your dreams
  
  Your sickening desire
  
  Don't you wanna see a man up close?
  
  A phoenix in the fire
   Kiss me on the mouth and set me freeBut please don't bite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit late because Pokemon SuMo and Thanksgiving. This was requested by a non on Tumblr who asked for nsfw of Taako/Kravitz, Taako/Magnus, or Taako solo. Just a heads up though: if you request shippy stuff from me, spell out the two characters. I misread Taagnus (Taako/Magnus) as Taangus (Taako/Angus) and I about had a conniption. Please be clear my dudes.

Kravitz didn't take lovers often. Not since he took up the mantle of bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, anyway. He could barely remember the lovers he had when he was alive—and wanted to forget the ones he did remember—so this whole thing with Taako—this...tryst—this was new.

He remembers one of his former lovers, one that he saw after the fact. Post mortem as it were. She had always been into powerplay and loved ordering Kravitz around. Her favorite thing to do was to bind him up in ropes and chains and whip him until he was hard. Then she would ride him until she was satisfied, calling him worthless and a loser the whole time. Living Kravitz—the bard that no one hired, the bard that couldn't sing—lavished in her affection, as twisted as it was.

After she died and became one of the inhabitants of the Astral Plane she was delighted to see him. She cooed and fawned over his new position and new powers and new skills. She loved him as she did when they were both alive, dominating and rough. She commanded him and demanded much of him and soon his work suffered as she even hurt him—insofar as one could hurt a grim reaper.

She was moved along quickly in the process of the Astral Plane's bureaucracy soon after that and Kravitz never knew why—though he knew deep down exactly why. Not too soon after that, the Raven Queen placed a—and this is a loose term—request that he adjust his post mortem form to one different from his living one.

"To prevent mortals from confusing you with someone who no longer exists," she explained.

(Kravitz inferred that she wanted to prevent another incident like the one with his lover. He complied and shaped himself to be less recognizable and more like his desired self. She seemed pleased as none of his other paramours tried to put the move on him.)

He had a few other lovers before Taako, each one as toxic as the last. They wanted his position, they wanted their freedom, they wanted his power, they wanted his connections, but they never wanted just him. Some of them liked his more mortal form, with dark skin and dark hair and dark eyes and a sharp smile, his profile defined and his body even more so. Some of them liked his work form, bones and flaming eyes and scythe and cloak, with a voice that echoed power and commanded attention. None of them liked all of him.

He stopped taking lovers after the last one stole his scythe and tried to rip a hole into the Physical Plane. He had been hurt too often and found it easier to not care.

Taako though—beautiful fucking gorgeous Taako who looked at him like he hung the moon—was different. Taako loved his mortal form—broad hands, thick lips, sharp teeth, hard shaft. Taako also loved his work form—bare ribs, flared pelvis, fine metacarpals, leaking magic. Taako loved every inch of him and it was so new to Kravitz and so terrifying that his every instinct when Taako looked at him like that—like he meant everything to him—was to fly and flee and never be heard from again.

Taako wasn't a rough lover—not like her—but he wasn't soft either. He knew what he liked—hickies on the insides of his thighs, sharp nips on his ears, three fingers hooked inside him just that one way, and rough, hard fucking—and he knew what he liked to do to his partners—soft kisses peppered with rough bites on bare skin, sucking deeply on nipples that harden under his tongue, and proving his devotion through love-making. He was a breath of fresh air for Kravitz and at the same time he was terrifying. He kept expecting him to leave him or get bored. He kept expecting to be used and abandoned. It hadn't happened yet so he was terrified of becoming too attached or dependent on him. He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to be hurt again.

Taako showered him with kisses up and down his bare body. He cheekily nipped at the sensitive spot inside of his thigh, just next to his cock, and Kravitz squeaked, eliciting a soft laugh from Taako. "You," he murmured as he laid a trail of kisses up his body, "are so delicious." He stopped to bite down on Kravitz's neck. "I should pair you with a fine wine and enjoy you like a good meal."

Kravitz could feel his body fight him. He wanted to run, to escape, to be free of whatever condition this love was attached to. He hated not knowing if this was real or not.

"Kiss me on the mouth," he demanded. Taako laughed and complied. His mouth was sweet, like the baked goods he pretended he didn't make, like the bubblegum chapstick he wore, like his personality. His kiss was tender and—not chaste, because the desire to fuck was there and present on his lips and on his tongue—loving perhaps? Something in this kiss was filling a hole in Kravitz he didn't know was there. He lingered on that kiss.

"You okay?" Taako asked. He met his eyes, his ears pressed flat against his head in worry. The flush of desire was still spread across every dappled inch of his skin, but his eyes were concerned and Kravitz felt that urge to run and hide and get away what does he want what does he need he has ulterior motives!!!

"I will be...," not a lie exactly; he would be eventually, that was true, but he wasn't sure if he would be okay with Taako or without Taako and that scared him, the part of him that was a bard that no one wanted, that was starved for attention and latched on to anyone who so much as looked at him kindly.

"Let me help you," he asked. Kravitz complied. He had never had anyone ask that of him.

Let me help you.

It was a foreign concept to have a lover help him. He was there to be loved and used and thrown away!

Let me help you.

Taako was down on his dick, sucking and lapping, tongue dancing across the finest nerves and running his nails across his ribs. He drew upward and grinned, scraping his teeth against his head and Kravitz saw stars for a moment—Taako immortalized in a constellation of lust and almost orgasm and what was this feeling?!

"Let me—" he began but Taako cut him off.

"Nah homie, this one's on me!"

"But I—"

"Shush! It's Taako's turn to fuck you good. Now lemme ride that for you. Just relax doll." He was erect and Taako was pulling down his underwear and oh god he was wet and he was hard and together they were going to (make love?) fuck and it was going to be so good he could tell. Taako didn't bother wrapping him—he wasn't even technically alive so he couldn't be fertile—but he did grab some lube and prep with his fingers and fuck Kravitz wanted to be the one making him flush and moan like that.

(He had never wanted to please someone and been told he couldn't before. A new sensation for sure, something he didn't know how to deal with, but he loved how Taako was putting on a show for him and making sure to show off every asset he had.)

Prep work done, Taako gave Kravitz's cock one last, good, long lick from balls to head, and then slowly lowered himself down.

It was the best he had ever felt before. Taako was slow and patient, rewarding his immediate buck by withdrawing and giving him a cheeky grin. He languidly rocked his pelvis as he dipped down on Kravitz and rode him. The way his walls dragged against him in the best way made everything worth it and his fears melted away. Taako was slow at first until Kravitz gasped and pistoned against him, fast and shallow, then he picked up the pace and bounced up and down with the frenzied rhythm of his own need. He knew that he felt good—cause fuck he felt so good it was like nothing he had ever experienced before!—but he wondered if Taako felt the same.

(Taako's loud moans indicated that, if he didn't feel the same, he at least felt amazing.)

Taako rode him hard and fast, gasping with each thrust. He spasmed and cried out as he came.

And he kept going.

That was new. Normally, when his lovers were done, they were done and Kravitz was left to fuck himself. Now that Taako was continuing to pleasure him long after his own release, he was more confused than ever.

The adventurer that no one wanted. The bard that couldn't sing. The grim reaper who let someone go. No one should want to please him past their own climax. Yet here Taako was, still at it, and giving him the cheekiest of smiles.

"Taako!" Kravitz cried as he thrust in tandem with Taako's own rhythm. He saw stars and eyes staring at him from beyond the Planes and every good thing that Taako contained within his elven frame and he came. It was the best he had ever felt with another person. He wanted to cherish this moment forever.

He was afraid that he would never feel this way again.

Taako pulled off of Kravitz and snuggled against him, chest heaving. He pressed a soft kiss against Kravitz's cheek. Kravitz would have flushed if he had any blood in his body.

He was just so scared of this ending.

"Kiss me on the mouth," he whispered.

Taako complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this work? Stop by [my Tumblr](http://thesleepiestsheepy.tumblr.com) or [my Twitter](http://twitter.com/ArrowAceP) and send me a prompt on Tuesdays!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Place in Your House of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828278) by [sleeplessflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower)




End file.
